To Twist Fate
by MKDynaBlade
Summary: Everyone thinks the sibling of Add is a boy called 'Subtract'. While Add clearly denies the existence of said sibling, it's because he has forgotten the existence of her as well. Her. His younger sister, Deol. A slave for years, turned most notorious criminal in all of Elrios. Fate didn't intend for them to meet again, so she twisted fate until she approved of it.
1. Past and Present

Summary: Everyone thinks the sibling of Add is a boy called 'Subtract'. While Add clearly denies the existence of said sibling, it's because he has forgotten the existence of her as well. Her. His younger sister, Deol. A slave for years, turned most notorious criminal in all of Elrios. Fate didn't intend for them to meet again, so she twisted fate until she approved of it.

**((A/N: Elsword no belong to me, all rights go to... KOG Games... Does Nexon still own it?**

**I'm writing this because, goddamn Elsword neEDS A THIEF CLASS**

**Jobs:**

**Elsword: Magic Knight**

**Aisha: Dark Magician**

**Rena: Combat Ranger**

**Raven: Over Taker**

**Eve: Code: Exotic**

**Chung: Fury Guardian**

**Ara: Little Hsien**

**Elesis: Pyro Knight**

**Add: Psychic Tracer))**

"_Hey hey! Li'l sis! I got you a present!" her brother cheerfully smiled, thrusting an object into her hands._

_Two small teal coloured bows. A smile cracked upon her face as she pulled her brother into an embrace. _

"_Thank you..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Worthless child!" A shriek erupted from the house as the sound of a slap followed shortly.<em>

_She was never as good as her brother with Nasods. They never interested her. Her father despised her, and well her mother tried her best to make she the young girl felt in place, that did not replace the empty hole her father had made._

_'I'm worthless' she would always think._

_'They like brother more.' She would always think._

_Her brother never felt more superior to his younger sister and spent as much time as possible with her, offering to teach her what he had newly learned about Nasods and bring her food everytime their father had locked her up._

_But she never got rid of the thought that she was truly just _worthless.

* * *

><p>"<em>Brother!" A broken wail shattered the peace of dusk. A lone girl lay on her knees, reaching out towards the seemingly-neverending ravine.<em>

_Surrounding her were various men. Slave-drivers. Holding chains, and weapons. _

"_Get her." the leader huffed out._

_She screeched as the men grabbed her by her arms, and clasped shackles along her tiny limb._

"_Brother!" She shrieked out again._

_No one responded to her._

_Tears streaked down her face, running along the pale skin, dripping down towards the dry and cracked earth below._

_The leader knelt beside her and held her face up by the chin._

_The next scene was darkness. And she lost her own freedom._

* * *

><p><em>She lay sprawled all over the ground, tears long wasted out on the first few days of torture and labour. <em>

"_Dear! Look at what you've done! Please try to contain your anger a tad bit more! Our company may fail!" A high feminine voice shrilled._

"_Nuthin' of my business." the gruff voice responded, "We bought this slave and yet look at 'er! Thin, weak, no muscle at all! She would never been a help at all anyways."_

_'Everything is a testimony of strength...' the bleeding girl thought weakly, 'If only I was stronger...'_

_She tilted her head over to look at the two adults._

"_I don't belong to anyone." She said, voice hoarse and cracked._

_The man stared at her before lifting his hand and bringing down a sharp whip against her body._

_She could only bleed._

* * *

><p><em>Her eyes scanned the scars on her body. 'Too many'. She was an utter disgrace. The scabs by the arms would heal in time, but the scars on her shoulders, back, and thighs... Those really had no hope whatsoever.<em>

_She stole a glance at her fellow slaves. Beaten, bloodied, and dying. Emotionally, and physically. All moribund. All so lost of hope._

_No one dared to speak._

_As her eyes drooped shut from the labour and beatings from today. She could not find her solace in a place where her rage could not be calmed._

_She would kill her so-called 'master'. She will._

* * *

><p><em>'Where did your resolve to find your brother go?' a voice rang in her head.<em>

"_Hyeong?[1]" She muttered unconsciously. _

_'That's right, whatever you call him.' the voice said, 'You will never find him where you are now.'_

_What? She was confused, her white hair was all over her face, providing a good blockage from the guards in case they see the confusion on her face._

_'He's several years ahead in time. You'll never find him.'_

_She slowly teared up. Never? But her brother—he fell down the cavern, he should be dead—_

_'Unless I help you.' This mysterious voice could help her? She wasn't too sure, in all the books she's read, if a character makes a deal with an inconspicuous voice it always leads to disaster—_

_'If you think I'm going to mess with you, you have the wrong idea.'_

_'Why would you help me?' She asked in her mind._

_Silence followed._

_'Sorry,' she replied in her mind frantically, 'I want to get out of here.' She was nine when she entered this hell hole. It's already been... at least two years._

_'My name is Glave. Ever heard of me? Probably not. Well all you have to do are accept the terms and conditions...'_

* * *

><p>"Please! Please! I'll do anything, just don't kill me!" A strained voice gurgled from a strangling man.<p>

"Hmm?~ Any~thing?" A black-haired girl smiled sickly. Her hair cascaded down her back and ended about mid-waist, half her hair was tied up to the side by a small teal bow which contrasted her whole cyberpunk appearance. Black boots tied with belts went up to her knees, tucking the right leg of her sweatpants in. The other leg was cut short by a strapped pack on her left thigh. Similar packs were on her right upper arm and diagonal down her chest, holding kunais and projectiles. The scarf held in place by shoulder guards covered up the mid-riff black turtleneck tank top she was wearing, and that was all topped by an un-zipped black hoodie. **((Screw this I suck at describing things I've already drawn))**.

Her green eyes gleamed in the darkness as she spoke, "What do you have to offer me? Mr. Esteemed-Company Owner that uses child labour to make products?"

The man's breath halted as a dagger pierced through his chest.

Silence was interrupted by the _drip drip drip_ of his blood. When she pulled the dagger out, blood fell out in a gush. The young criminal dropped the body to the ground, kneeling down to take whatever money he had on him.

People would think that she had no choice, which she didn't, but she didn't do anything without regret. Killing pleased her, to see the glimmer of life and hope disappear from her victim's eyes as she stabbed them. Their desperate attempts in bribery.

She knew she was superior.

But that didn't mean she was terrified. She lied to herself, over, and over again. She was better.

When she knew she really wasn't.

Standing up, she dusted herself off before putting her dagger in her boot.

It was around midnight now.

The green-eyed girl simply gazed up at the moon as she unconsciously whispered to herself.

"Brother..."

She did not know that two red-headed knights were observing her.

* * *

><p>Chatter erupted through Elder Village the next day, the death of a famous business man may not be uncommon, but it was not expected.<p>

Deol made her way through the village, heading to the path to Wally's Memorial Bridge.

No one had seen her yet, she was still safe to wander around during the day.

'Kill 10 of these monsters terrorizing the village.' she thought, pulling out her kunais and infusing them with her mana.

'Well, they don't terrorize Elrios more then me.' she threw the knifes.

'After all,' A hit in the head, 'I am,' Another one hit in the chest, 'the greatest threat ever.' the last one completely ripped through a monster.

The cyberpunk simply walked by the corpses, expertly swiping the kunais off the dead bodies before repeating again.

Why was she doing this?

To her, the reason was simple, Deol simply wanted the villagers to trust her, so she would remain hidden and not suspicious.

But in reality, she's lonely.

'I'll continue killing until I find my brother.'

She walked along the bridge before coming to a bulletin board. Her falsely green eyes were carefully scanning the wooden wall pinned with various jobs and wanted posters.

Just to check if her name was still unknown.

Well hers was, but someone else's wasn't.

A poster, Wanted. The picture of a boy with white hair and pink-ish eyes.

Deol's eyes widened.

'Hyeong?!'

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: **

**Translations:**

**[1] Korean for 'Older Brother/Big brother'**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo... Yeah this is what I'm going to write about now... Finally got off my lazy ass to write something and post it on FanFiction. I have no idea when this story is going to die... So... wait until then :D-/shot**

**As far as shipping goes... Let's sayyy... Elsword X Aisha, Raven x Rena, Chung x Ara (x Elesis), aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Add x Eve ewe**

**No LuCiel because I know nothing of it.))**


	2. Caught

Chapter 2: Caught

* * *

><p>'Hyeong?' Deol yelled in her head. So he was alive, and in this timeline.<p>

'Getting a little excited?' The voice called in her head.

The girl tilted her head, confused. Glave wouldn't talk to her unless—

"Hello." He said aloud, perched atop his crate and holding out two blue cubes. The mask covered his face and only allowed one yellow eye to show.

"Glave?" She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You're the one who made the contract with me." He said, monotone, "Therefore, I oversee everything that happens."

"What? On my search for my brother? Well, I told you, as soon as I find him, you leave me alone."

"I can take you back to your original timeline." He answered.

Deol growled, "When I finally meet him again? No tha-"

"Then we stick to the contract. You wanted to see your brother, which I will allow you to do, but you're my victim now, endlessly trapped in a pandemonium of fading sanity." She could tell he was having fun.

"My sanity is not important." She hissed.

"Compared to air, no. Compared to education, yes."

"Are you mocking my intelligence again?!" She yelled, holding up a gloved finger.

"Relax. I just came to tell you. Your brother is in the area. But I doubt your sanity will hold up for the time you find him." He said, as he started to fade.

"My sanity, huh..." Deol whispered to herself.

It was a hefty cost, that was for sure, but Glave was in no way going to get all of it.

It goes like this, maintaining time and space takes a toll on your mental state, leaving Glave to seek out desperate people through time, and make deals with them. They are desperate enough that they will never question his motives until later. According to Glave however, Deol was the one he stuck with most due to the larger request. Of course this means more payment in sanity.

"So cruel." She muttered, but her mind talked back to her.

'Aren't you being a bit hypocritical?'

How would her brother react now when he saw her now? At the very least, he would certainly not be proud.

The thumping sounds of her footsteps were not silenced as she stalked her way back to Elder Village, desperate for answers.

Any monster who dared to walk in her path was decapitated.

* * *

><p>"You want me to investigate why a forest is becoming corrupted." Deol restated.<p>

"Well, yes, you've been an incredible help, and while we would ask the El Search Party instead, they got caught up... in another matter." Hoffman told her, standing by his door.

"What is this 'other matter'?" She rolled her eyes, "Dark matter?"

"You might not know of it, it's a boy with white hair who is wrecking complete havoc over Elder Village."

"You mean—!" She lunged forward, grabbing Hoffman by the collar of his shirt, "Tell me _everything_ you know about this boy!"

"W-what?!" he started shaking, "Why w-would you ne-e-ed this information?"

"It's confidential." Deol hissed, "But I need. This. Information."

"O-only if you, clear the forest!" He squeaked.

She dropped the middle-aged man to the floor then dusted her hands off.

"Fine. This better be important."

Standing at the entrance of the forest made Hoffman seem over-reactive and foolish. Standing _in_ the forest made him seem too relaxed.

"Holy shit." Deol sighed, "Mana would be so, goddamn, useful!" She yelled as she decapitated the floating wizard approaching her.

"You all wanna play?" She smiled, one hand holding her hip and the other twirling her dagger claw.

"Welcome, welcome all!" Deol cried, throwing kunais into the air, "Welcome, to hell on Elrios!" as the kunais rained from the sky she thrust out a hand and yelled, "Ace Target!" The throwing knives tilted and aimed towards the monsters before flashing forward and stabbing each square in the head.

Before the bodies could fall to the floor, she dashed forward and cut off each of their heads, blood spurted out from the decapitated bodies and coated the lush greenery on the forest floor, staining it red.

"You wanted to play!" She smiled innocently, skidding to a stop to look at the one remaining Phoru.

She stared at it for a while before noticing it was shivering in fear. Her hard glare softened when she saw tears brimming on the edge of the little rat's eyes.

"B-brother..." It whispered, shaking a dead body.

Deol's eyes widened as she clenched her teeth.

'They got in my way.' Lifting her dagger up, she then swung it down, the air slash cut through the chest of the little Phoru, rendering it lifeless.

'Life is only... a testimony of strength.' She looked away from the bloodshed, pretending someone else did it.

'I shouldn't care for such inferior beings.' Deol realized how tight she was tugging at her sleeve unconsciously.

She shook her head of any regrets she had before moving on.

'Mother would be so ashamed.' A voice said in her head. It wasn't Glave, it was her own.

"Tch. Like I'd ever care." The cold look on her face returned, more enemies headed for her as they noticed Deol's presense.

* * *

><p>She licked blood off her hand as she stood upon the corpse of a tree. How the tree even shed blod was beyond her, but that was not her issue.<p>

She eliminated the source of the problem, so she was finished here.

Deol kicked around a few limbs of branches around the dead body of the Ent. How such a weak fool was even a problem was crazy enough, the fact it could fire laser beams...

"Well, I'm done here." She murmured to herself again.

Talking to herself became a habit, it gave her false security that may or may not save her sanity a bit more. Just for a little longer. Her brother was in her reach.

Deol then hopped down from the huge tree and landed silently on the bloodied forest floor.

'Where have I seen this scene before?' She thought bitterly.

The young girl walked away, but not without glancing back towards Ent and glimpsing at the decaying body.

She didn't feel disgust or remorse.

She grinned.

* * *

><p>"Source eliminated. Give me your information." Deol held out the tree branch from Ent she had picked up before and dangled it above Hoffman's face.<p>

"Before I eliminate you." She added with a low whisper.

Heeding the warning Hoffman quickly stuttered out: "Well, a-all we know is that he falsed h-helping the village a-and now the m-mayor is searching for him and looking f-for this boy. Rewards are unstated and he is wanted alive."

Deol's eyes narrowed, as she looked to the side, scanning the village once more. By the bridge, she did see some nasod technology...

So that's why Wally wanted Add.

She threw the branch at Hoffman before turning around.

"I'll let this El Search Gang carry on with sorting out the Banthus bandits." Her eyes were de-void of any emotion, "There is something else I must do."

"W-wait—" Hoffman extended a hand before Deol disappeared into thin air.

Oh, the perks of having ninja skills.

* * *

><p>"Another dead end." The black-haired girl clutched her hair in frustration.<p>

"There's no end to this!" She screamed in agony.

The sound of flames came across her ears and she turned around a split second later.

"You." A boy with spiky red hair said. He had a red mid-riff vest topped with a white coat and black pants. In his hand was a sword.

'Rune magic.' Deol thought.

"Yes?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Innocence will get you no where." He crossed his arms, sheathing his sword.

"Innocence? But I'm hardly suspicious of anythi—" She turned around. Three other people surrounded her. One of them was purple-haired and wore gothic-esque clothing and had dark magic emanating from her. The other girl had yellow-green hair tied up with white shorts and a green top, holding a bow, seemingly an Elf. The last one was a man with white and black hair and a... Nasod arm?

"What do you want from me?" Deol asked, pulling out some kunais.

"It will be simple if you don't fight." The man with a nasod arm stated.

"Tch," Deol narrowed her eyes, "What do you want from me?"

"You killed someone last night." The elf said.

Deol flinched, someone saw her?

She turned back to the boy with red hair, "What's going to happen to me?"

Silence ensued before he made the gesture to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: HELLO AGAIN EVERYBODY—**

**Thank you tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo: Babylon1914, WielderofTheSilverSword, Kamichi77, and whitemist0 for favoriting/following owo**

**Replies to reviews o/**

**WielderofTheSilverSword: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo AddxEve! \o/ Oh Add is not going to be impressed. Not at allllllll. Truthfully, I would have rather written Time Tracer x Code: Electra/DE x CBS, but CBS... how do i write emotionless. Omfg senpai noticed me**

**Babylon1914: AddxEve \o/**

**If you haven't noticed, this story is semi-AU... because I forgot most of the storyline...**

**I'm out now! See ya next updateeeeee))**


	3. Just Watch Your Own Back

To Twist Fate 3

Just Watch Your Own Backs

* * *

><p>Add pulled up a monitor from thin air as his dynamo's projected the screen, it emitted a faint purple aura in the dead of night.<p>

[1:20 AM] the time read in the corner of the screen.

His barely heterochromatic eyes flashed over to the numbers before returning to the main screen. Insomnia always was one of his problems.

The Altera core... The fall of the Nasod race... When did this all happen? The Nasods were a powerful race before he fell into that blasted library, so why did they all disappear?

His best guess was that he jumped forward in time.

That damn library filled with Nasod books that got his parents killed in the first place.

Nasods. It's contradicting to the teen, why he would be so obsessed with an object that cause him such total despair in his life. Maybe it was in his blood.

Add's eyes flickered over the time again.

[1:22 AM]

He sighed, this night was progressing slowly.

Suddenly a tracker lit up on his screen and Add immediately shifted attention towards it, but it didn't seem to be what he was looking for.

He didn't remember installing this tracker on anything before.

Highlighting it and checking its properties, he found a label.

'Subtract' [1]

What? Subtract? The opposite of him?

He couldn't help but feel he forgot something important.

But he ignored the feeling and dismissed the notification before closing off his screen.

* * *

><p>The campfire faded out higher and higher it reached, sparking into embers that flew from the free flames.<p>

It illuminated a young girl, dressed in black and teal as she took in the stares of the four around it.

"Do you think I'm going to explain when you stare at me like I'm some sort of freak show?" She barked towards the leader, the young boy with red hair.

He looked perplexed at Deol, desperately glancing at the girl with purple hair for advice, seemingly.

"Introduce yourself for one." The purple-haired girl hissed.

"O-oh okay, my name is Elsword." He said to Deol.

Deol simply shifted her gaze to the next person, that being the mage.

"Aisha." She huffed.

"My name is Rena." The elf smiled softly.

"I'm Raven." Nasod-arm said.

So she knew everyone's name already, she should be inclined to tell them hers, but the criminal nature inside her screamed at her to run and flee.

Deol looked at Elsword again, "You already know my name, no?"

"Actually I don't." He said. Deol replied with a blank stare.

"Well..." She looked over to the fire, "Name's Deolda. Just call me Deol because I hate that name."

"That's an odd name y—" Elsword started.

"So is Elsword, moron." Aisha said, hitting the boy over the head.

Deol let out a light snicker, a smile was visible on her face.

"You seem to forget why you're here." Raven said bluntly.

Deol stopped mid-laugh before nodding and sighing. Interrogation. Riiiiight...

"Well," she rested her chin on her hand, "Story telling time, hoo-ray." She said sarcastically, "I'm from a different timeline." Deol casually dropped the bomb, they probably wouldn't believe her anyways.

But they just nodded, signaling her to continue.

Agape, she just continued her narration, "I was a slave for... Two years. I jumped through time in order to catch up to my brother who had also jumped, but I arrived earlier than him. In order to survive... Well, I suppose you can fill in the gaps."

"Your story is a little... Extreme, so to say." Elsword scratched his head.

"Shut it Elboy, her story is quite believable. In my old continent I have seen books about time travel, but it was never completed due to lack of magical formulas." Aisha locked eye contact with Deol, "I'm sure she's telling the truth."

"Sibling love is so wonderful!" Rena clasped her hands together, "You must care for your younger brother so much!"

"Older." Deol said, taking a stick and poking the fire.

"W-what?" Aisha asked, "You're looking over your OLDER brother?" She immediately turned to look at Elsword.

Everyone else followed.

"I'm busy! T-training?!" He held up his hands in defense, "Besides, my sister doesn't need me to look after her!"

"She looks after you." Raven said.

"Raven, I thought you were on my side!" Elsword wailed.

'These people... Are the famous El Search Gang...' Deol winced as she saw Aisha hit Elsword with her pointy staff, 'And yet... They're so childish...' Rena smiled creepily towards the two bickering teens, and they stopped abruptly.

'I'd be foolish to let them end me.'

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, breaking the energetic atmosphere.

"Just get some sleep today," Rena smiled, "We'll take care of things tomorrow."

Easy escape route.

"Okay." Deol replied.

Fully intent on leaving.

* * *

><p>Apparently the world had other plans for her. Rain pounded relentlessly against the tent fabric, obviously not giving any opening for her.<p>

The mud on the ground would not help to hide the sound of her footsteps and why would she want to step in the disgusting muck anyways? It'd stick to the soles of her boots and—

Deol blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

Sleep was impossible at this point.

Anxiety and fear.

That's all she felt.

What would they do to her in the morning?

Would Glave help her?

Would she never find her brother?

She couldn't cry. She couldn't. Not because she didn't want to, but she didn't know how to.

But this was sadness, no?

Fingers traced over to under her eyes, to her eyes, taking something out from them.

Eye contacts.

Deol blinked once again, pink-purple eyes faintly glowing in the dark.

Nasod implants.

She couldn't cry. Her tear ducts, destroyed from monstrous experiments that improved her sight.

Unsure of herself, her fingers sweeped below her eyes again.

She couldn't cry.

* * *

><p>Sunlight cracked through the tent as Elsword unzipped the door to Deol's temporary bedroom.<p>

As the light made her peel her eyes open, she shrieked, "What the hell?! I'm sleeping here!"

Elsword then got dragged away by Aisha, but Deol swore she heard cries of bloody murder in the distance.

"It's _that_ kind of morning isn't it?" Rena said, startling Deol.

As the rogue stepped out of her tent, she was met with a terribly... unprofessional sight.

Aisha was sitting atop of a fainted Elsword, berating the unconscious boy to never enter a girl's tent without her permission. Raven was trying to get the campfire going again with his nasod arm, and Rena was standing beside Deol offering a few berries.

"Uhh..." She cringed as she saw Aisha's heel dig into Elsword's calf.

There was definitely a whimper there.

"Don't mind them, it always happens." Rena smiled.

"Perverted ingrate!" Aisha yelled, bashing her staff onto Elsword's head.

"Calm down, Aisha." Rena was still smiling.

Deol walked away from the scene cautiously and headed towards Raven. He was still struggling a bit with controlling the flames that spewed out of his arm.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, attempting to fire out flames again.

"You're doing it wrong..." Deol said, a little unsure.

"How would you know?" He raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"I wouldn't," She waved a hand dismissively, "I just remember a few things about Nasods." Her eyes softened slightly, "My brother is better though."

"Give me your advice and be on your way." Raven said.

Deol smirked, regaining her false arrogance, "Well, all Nasods have a 'core' be it just a limb or a full robot. I imagine you already know of that. So all you have to do is take that core's power and, in your case, channel it through your hand to your palm." She pointed towards the circle on his palm, "The result should be explainable."

"That's what I've been trying," The man sighed.

Deol shook her head, "You're probably in conflict with your prosthetic. You have to accept it as a part of you." Her eyes gleamed, "Only then will you properly be able to control it."

Raven thought for a moment before trying again, successfully lighting the fire.

Deol smiled, "See? I'm always right."

Raven looked at her with a blank expression.

This girl thought she was always right. Was she really so stuck-up and arrogant? Or is it a facade?

Surely it would not end up being the same in every cliche.

Deol stared at him back, "I'm not weak."

And so she said.

"All that's happened is enough for me to realize the outcomes of situations. I can't foresee the future, but I can take what I know to determine the most probably outcome." She explained.

Rena walked over, placing some plants on a rack over the fire.

"Hey you two, having a decent conversation?"

"Explaining what I know about Nasods." Deol replied.

"Deol." Rena said as she looked at the ground.

"Is it about what's going to happen to me?" She asked plainly.

"Well... Would you like to come with us?" The elf offered.

Deol would have done a spit-take had she had water.

"E-excuse me?! W-Where did t-that idea come from?!" She exclaimed.

"Well... You're not crimeless, sure, but we're not either." Rena pointed out, "Raven may have been under Nasods' control, but he terrorized Altera. Aisha practices Dark Magic, that's as bad as it gets for magicians." She thought for a while, "Elsword is probably the most crime-less out of all of us."

"What about you?" Deol asked.

Rena grew solemn as she said simply: "You'll find out in time."

"But this is my issue!" She growled, "I don't need anyone to look after me, I don't need any help."

"We don't want to see you dead." The blonde argued, "I've seen many die in my lifetime, and I refuse to let you die before you meet your brother again. Besides, where else would you go other than the villages? Your face may not be known, but you can't just continue killing and stealing for no reason!"

Deol stood up, "It's not for no reason! I'm doing it to—"

"To survive?" Rena pointed at the younger girl, "There are other options! You could decide to work as an Explorer, at least help someone else when you can!"

"I am!" Deol shrieked back, "I've killed those who used child labor to do everything that brought them to success! I've suffered so much as a child and I don't want to see anyone suffer the same way I did! Isn't that helping someone else?!"

Rena did not say anything, but her gaze was still locked with Deol's.

"You're killing. You're taking."

"It's all a testimony of strength."

"What makes you say that?" Rena's voice returned to normal.

Deol dropped to her knees as she buried her head in her hands. She started laughing after a while. The chuckles drawing out slowly and dripping with insanity.

"Everything that's happened to me." She said, with a new coldness in her voice.

The black-haired girl stalked back to her tent, going to dissemble it.

"Are you leav—"

"Don't worry elf, I'm not going anywhere." She tilted her head back to lock gazes once again.

Her eyes weren't crazed, they weren't sad either.

They were blank.

Deol turned away again.

"Just watch your own backs."

"_Because I'm not watching yours."_

* * *

><p><strong>((AN:**

**[1] I ran 'Subtract' through Google Translate. Got Deolda. Whoopwhoopwhoop I'm so original.**

**Thank you toooooo... tsunshun, and SuzukaMizuchi for following/favoriting!**

**Sorry for the delay, had an school entrance exam yesterday and I've been grinding for the millennium fox recently. 27/70 ;w;**

**Anywayyyyyyssssss... So I wanted to fill something in. In terms of storyline, put it this way:**

**-The Elgang are, in terms of storyline, almost done the Altera segment. They came back to Elder because of Add wrecking havoc**

**-So basically, in level terms, Deol would be at least 10 below them.**

**Another thing, which job should Deol advance to? Owo**

**(Imperial) Rogue - Value Thief - Shadower Bandit [Bandit, sort of a robin hood theme. Her personality would be playful, mischievous, immature and while she is quite selfish in this branch, it becomes more of a facade than in other branches.] _"I'll take this from you, thank you very much!~" "I trust you don't need this anymore, Mr./Miss/Mrs.? You did? Sorry then!~"_**

**(Rebellious) Rogue - Blood Thief - Night Lord [Assassin, basically a mercenary. Personality here would be serious, cold-hearted, and emotionless.] _"You're worthless. Of course I wouldn't spare you mercy." "Please, maybe if you shut your mouth instead of whining for mercy, I'll give you a few more seconds."_**

**(Transform) Rogue - Life Thief - Phantom Master [Reverts back to criminal. She strikes a deal with Glave, giving him all her sanity in exchange for no remorse and power. She can't find a way to do good and she cracks under pressure, becoming a reasonless killer again. Personality being: sadistic, cruel, and merciless.] _"Kekekeke!~ I'll steal your soul next!" "Oh whoops! My hand slipped, don't worry, arms grow back. _In the afterlife._"_**

**Yep yep, those are the branches I came up with.**

**Replies to reviewsssss:**

**WielderoftheSilverSword: SENPAI PLS UPDATE-/shot/ Here's what happens next! You can also sort of choose with the job branches owo**

**Babylon1914: I made someone happy qwq I never knew it was possible qwq**

**SuzukaMizuchi: IT NEEDS ALL THE LOVE-/brick'd/**

**tsunshun: Woah someone likes my character qwq Yeah I'm aware time travel isn't very original... Can't really think of someway else though... q q Maybe I could have made DiE (from a different timeline where he still remembers Deol but she died) pick her up, no? Why did I only think of it now...**

**If you have made it too the end of this dreadfully long A/N, I congratulate you. ;w;**

**Anyways, till next time everyone!~))**


	4. Split? No?

To Twist Fate 4

Chapter 4: Split? No?

qwq

* * *

><p>Rena sighed as she sat down beside Raven and buried her head in her hands.<p>

"I don't know what to do..." She murmured.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Raven adjusted the rack atop the fire.

"How can you be so sure?" Rena said dejectedly, "Is it really impossible for us to get along?"

"Not everyone gets along Rena, you should know this especially well."

"Well, of course, except—"

"Rena," Raven cut her off, "she needs time. We were all once like this, correct?"

Rena paused before nodding slowly.

Elsword's sister disappeared from his life, only to appear a few years later, reappear for a night, and leave the next day.

Aisha lost all her magic.

Rena left her world behind.

Raven lost so much from being a knight to a cursed presence.

"Yes. You're right." Rena looked up from her hands. "But she looked—"

"We all had that look at one point." Raven pointed out.

Rena fell silent.

"All we can do is wait."

The elf tilted her head and leaned on Raven's non-Nasod arm.

"She doesn't have to watch my back... I just want to watch hers." she said.

* * *

><p>Deol essentially kicked the tent down and collected all the dissembled pieces. Isn't that a wonderful plan?<p>

'I'm just so focused on finding my brother now... What Glave said... My sanity will run out?' Her eyes glanced over to the El Search Party.

'Impossible.' she spat in her head, 'Besides, why do I care with what will happen to them if I do go crazy?'

'They are your description of family.' her own voice resounded in her head.

'Lies.' Okay, maybe she was going a tad-bit insane. Deol was talking to herself, maybe she needed to go talk to Glave about the sanity he was taking.

She turned away to finish putting away the tent into the case provided before snapping her fingers and transporting the tent away to a mana-sealed place. Thank Glave for that.

Standing up, Aisha walked over to her.

"Hey, how'd you learn to use mana to transport items?"

"Is it really unusual for a thief to learn to use mana?" Deol was given a deadpan by the mage, "Okay, lemme fix that, a _time-travelling _thief." The black-haired girl corrected.

"Fair enough." Aisha shrugged. "It's a mana-generated location, right?"

"More of mana-sealed." Deol said emotionlessly, "I think I transport it to a real space."

"Might learn a thing or two from you." Aisha noted.

"Might learn how to not act like a brat from me." She waved her hand dismissively in the purple-haired girl's face.

Aisha didn't bat an eye.

"We might get along."

* * *

><p>"Okay." Deol said, voice empty, "So, a few things I want to clarify. You four are clearly stronger than me, so I just want to go on my own and train a bit. If you're going to make some obscene objection and say that I'll learn more if I tag along with you, I <em>kindly<em>," she said the word in a drawl, "reject your offer. You guys didn't clear off the Altera Core, and it'll be good practice for me, no?"

"Uhm..." Aisha hesitated, "We cleared it out from Black Crows... Except we haven't investigated further. It's unsafe for you to go alone."

"Don't care." The thief replied.

Rena looked at Raven, who looked at Elsword.

"Well... you could go by yourself..." The magic knight said slowly, ultimately rewarded with glares from everyone else in the El Search Party.

"B-but we aren't sure if you're going to keep your word and stay clean of murder!" Elsword quickly refuted.

"I swear on my life." Deol said.

"Empty promises won't do much." Raven replied, "That's what everyone told me."

"What about her magic?" Deol pointed at Aisha.

"What about my magic?"

"Can you conjure a magical entity to follow me around?"

Aisha first slapped Elsword's mouth closed before continuing, "Sadly, no. But it seems we'll have to trust you on your own."

"You'll let me leave for the Altera Core?" Deol tilted her head.

"We all probably go against the idea," Rena sighed, "But this may be the best chance to earn your trust."

"So you understand how I work." Deol faked a smile.

"We'll go our separate ways for now." Elsword said, "But meet back in Altera Village within 10 days, okay?"

"Deal, Rune-child."

* * *

><p>Add peeked out from behind a tree as he saw the five dispersing. The signal clearly came from the girl... but he felt like stayed as far away from her as possible.<p>

She reminded him of his mother looks-wise. The form of her hair, the way she moved. Except... his mother had white hair, she had black. And his mother would never be so cold and direct.

The other half was searching for him however... So... the girl it was then.

He really knew nothing about her, heck, he didn't even know her name. So all he could refer to her as was 'Subtract'.

Add could only wait for the perfect chance to appear.

* * *

><p>Elsword stopped abruptly in his tracks before turning to look back.<p>

"We shouldn't go to Elder." he said.

"What?" Aisha asked.

"A chill just ran down my spine." Elsword shivered.

"We can't let Deol alone in that place."

"Finally, smart one!" Aisha groaned, "Maybe you'll use logic more from now on!"

"You indirectly supported that idea—"

"Because I thought you would object."

"Please stop arguing..." Rena held up both her hands, "Besides, Elsword, we need to find that other boy, Add."

"Do you think Add and Deol have some sort of connection?" Raven asked suddenly.

"Those two? Impossible!" Elsword declared.

"Well..." Aisha looked at Elsword, "Compare those two. Deol, black hair. Add, white hair. Deol, green eyes. Add, magenta eyes. Completely related." she noted sarcastically.

"Their knowledge or usage of Nasods?" Rena offered.

That shut the teen up.

"Well, we shouldn't go around assuming things." Elsword shrugged, "But what we should do, is go and find Deol."

"And Add?" Aisha asked.

"That can wait." The magic knight ran back to where they came from, the other three following closely behind him.

* * *

><p>Deol kicked the broken parts of a Nasod out of her path.<p>

"Tch. Stupid robots." She muttered.

They provided much more challenge than those back at Elder, for sure.

It's been two days already. If the El Search Party wanted to track her and tail her, she would definitely have sensed their presence already. But she didn't, or maybe she was got brain damage from staying with Elsword.

Deol looked behind her once again. Walked forward quite a bit, before checking behind her again.

It wasn't the El Search Gang's presence. It was just a familiar one.

She dismissed it.

After walking for a few minutes, she came to her destination. The centre of Altera Island.

'Location of the Altera Core.' Deol stated in her head.

. . .

Add glanced at the entrance of a hidden structure once the coast was clear.

'That girl isn't completely useless.' He thought, grinning.

'The Altera Core... Perfect, perfect, perfect! Staying with that moron, Wally, would have never gotten me anywhere!' He hopped on his dynamos to continue tailing Deol.

* * *

><p>The El Search Party stood at the entrance, seeming skeptical of the chances of Deol being here.<p>

"Are you sure?" Aisha asked.

"We asked locals around for a girl dressed in black and teal, we got this location." Rena replied, "Seems like the best choice, considering we checked many places already."

"Well I say we go!" Elsword declared, "We can't leave her alone here."

Meanwhile, in the heart of Altera Core, a female model Nasod laid curled up in a cyrotube-esque system.

"Commence: Queen Awakening."

A larger Nasod loomed over the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: HELLO EVERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOONEEEEEEE **

**Thank to: FumeKnight, HolyStick, and Western-Otaku for favoriting/following uwu**

**I wanted to upload this with the cover I was drawing... too bad my laziness got the better of me qwq orz**

**Me before writing this: Alright let's make Deol go off on her own and release Eve because I love screwing up canon storylines**

**Me mid-way through writing this: oh shit, Elsword is supposed to break the Altera Core and piss Add off, better go add a plot-twist.**

**Replies to Reviews o/**

**Babylon1914: Holy shit I can make someone happy w**

**WielderoftheSilverSword: I SHALL STOP CALLING YOU SENPAI ONCE YOU UPDATE**

**HolyStick: Thank you! And your update is delivered! ... I like your penname btw ewe**

**Western-Otaku: Thank you! Oh well, she may not get along with Elsword now, but that is subject to change o/ (/freakingoutbecauseofalongreview) Ah yes, rogue characters, where to begin? /plays as Phantom, Assassin, Night Walker, Xenon and various other thieves on Maplestory/ Yeah sure I might main as an Angelic Buster on MS, but I have wayyyy too many thief characters. Personally, LuCiel reminds me of Zero on MS... The dual character is an interesting concept, but a bit odd to control. Ooo that idea sounds very interesting... What about illusion magic for ruses?**

**Somwun Speshal: Yess, vote considered! \o**

**tsunshun: ughhhh the Millennium Fox thiing is so painful... I still haven't finished it because I'm busy with schoolwork qwq (41/70)... Your vote is considered! /ineedmoreoriginalideaslookatthiscrappychapter/**

**That's all for now everyone! See you next week.**

**/hopefully with a finished cover/))**


	5. Of Course Not

To Twist Fate 5

Chapter 5: Of Course Not

* * *

><p>"Illusion: Cloaking!" Deol yelled, and her image faded to nothing.<p>

Behind a few walls, Add cursed. Heavily. He pulled up his screen in order to track her using the tracker placed somewhere on her body.

'You're just making this difficult!'

All the Nasod robots couldn't detect Deol, leading them to scan the area for intruders. Guess what? They found Add.

"Shit!" He yelled, jumping back and hopping on his Dynamos.

Deol didn't notice as the Nasods shifted attention, she headed deeper, to the Altera Core.

Leaving Add alone, he had to fight to defend himself.

"Stupid little shits!" He growled, holding up a hand, the dynamos shot out electricity and hit the corrupt Nasods in the surroundings.

The dynamos then moved into a circle, Add thrust his hand out and yelled, "Void Breaker!" purple electricity blasted out from the formation.

"Kekeke!~" He grinned, "Alright you pathetic excuses for Nasods! A nice day to die, ne?!~"

* * *

><p>"Damnit it all to hell!" Deol screeched, her illusion breaking as a Nasod Blader bumped into her.<p>

She swivelled her head around to notice all Nasods in the immediate area target lock-on to her.

"Nasods..." She muttered, slipping three kunais from her sleeve into her hand, "Never work the way I want them to."

"Optical Shot!" Deol threw the small knives, mid-air, they multiplied into nine, slamming into the metal of the Fire Nasod: Ignis she tried to avoid.

"Target lock-on: Exterminate." It chanted in it's monotone voice.

The rogue groaned the giant heaving robot headed towards her, sparks flying everywhere due to the punctured metal shell.

'I need more attacking methods, these Nasods, if they're complex enough, would be able to scan my abilities once and understand flaws and loopholes in them.'

"Only one way to find out." She narrowly dodged the flames spewing out from the Nasod, as she threw three more knives in it's general direction. "Optical Shot!" The knives split once again, this time slamming square into the face.

Ignis tilted back slightly due to the force of the hit before toppling over and soon enough, smoke could be seen rising from the red Nasod.

Deol blinked.

'Nevermind?!'

* * *

><p>Elsword and his gang stormed through the entrance to the Altera Core, they were all used to the Nasods there and were accustomed to the fighting patterns the robots had.<p>

Rena jumped up and kicked the multiple Nasods ahead of her, "Spinning Kick!" she yelled as she drilled forwards, knocking those in her way down.

"Wind Blade!" Elsword shot out a hand as a giant sword materialized and stabbed and destroyed many Elite Nasods.

"Do you remember being here?!" Aisha yelled over the sounds of clanking metal and fire.

"No one from Altera said anything about a place like this!" The redhead responded.

"Well, there's gotta be a reason behind it, right?" The magician smirked before casting a green cloud of poison towards several nasods.

"If they're all robots, I would expect them to be immune to poison..." Elsword trailed off, glancing at the cloud to avoid it.

"Shush child, if it works, it works." Aisha huffed.

* * *

><p>Add looked up from the unmoving body of a Nasod. So weak, it disgusted him. There was nothing worthy to fight against now. He couldn't stop now though. It seems as though the girl had lead him to the Altera Core.<p>

Knocking out two birds with one stone as others would say.

He kicked at the ground, launching his dynamos up in the air before electricity sparked from them, attacking further away Nasods. Truth be told, he didn't even know where to go in order to find this place. Everything in this world was so jumbled up and chaotic. Even though he _killed_ Wally, none of the villagers knew and he was still wanted by said dead mayor. The Altera Core was said to be only accessible when given permission by the villagers of Altera, yet asking around (in disguise) gave him no information whatsoever. Someone stopped this flow of information, something told him it was the girl.

He stalked away from the scene, broken-down Nasods lay littered everywhere.

"Tch, waste of my time." He glared ahead of him.

* * *

><p>On a moving platform, the Elgang somehow progressed to the core of the structure before Deol or Add had gotten there, taking an alternate route rapidly boosted their progress.<p>

Aisha blocked the light from her eyes with her hand, "Are you sure this is where Deol would have gone to? Specifically, the place in this weird 'Altera Core; whatever."

"It's odd how the first time we were here, we didn't even know this place existed." Rena noted, she tapped her foot on the ground, waiting as the slow moving platform moved towards the centre of the Core. "I think I can deduct a reasonable explanation." the elf's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Elsword asked.

"Deol, of course." Everyone else turned to look at her. Rena continued, "Here's what we have, she knew of this place and came here, and look, we all know Wally is dead. Yet this 'Add' boy is still wanted."

"So what can we get from that?" Raven glanced away for a second, observing their location and where they were headed.

Rena turned away and looked up, "There's nothing we should assume for now. It'll do neither us or Deol any good. I say..."

"We wait." Aisha finished for her, "If we can really trust Deol, than she'll tell us eventually. If she tells us nothing, we know her heart is too dark."

"Whatd'ya know, the boastful Aisha _does _have some intelli—"

The dark magician promptly smacked him in the stomach.

"We have bigger matters to deal with." Raven said all of a sudden, they turned in the direction he was looking.

Giant robot warning.

* * *

><p>Deol cursed. Loud.<p>

"ELDAMNIT TO HELL!" Her screech ringed through Altera Core. She sensed remnant magic left behing by Aisha and Elsword that headed towards the true Core.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Fools!" She broke off into a sprint.

The thief would never make it in time but she could try.

'Try'. The word rang dry in her mind. She taught herself, never do something unless success is absolute. Never engage in a fight unless victory is absolute. Never try anything without confirming your success.

'Truly, Eldamnit! I'm not concerned for them at all! All I want to do is make sure they stay alive for my advantage, that's all!'

The human brain is truly easy to trick, even if it is to lie to yourself.

Deol whipped around mid-sprint when she suddenly felt electricity run through the air.

Sure enough, speeding after her, was none other than Add—her brother—himself.

"Brother..." She murmured.

But she could tell by the look in his eyes he wasn't the same.

"Tch." She gritted her teeth, her mind went to Glave, "Of course not. Sneaky bugger. Alright. Prepare for battle." Deol said to herself.

"Particle Accelerator!"

"Moonlight Carnival!"

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: Thank you to: DanSC for favoriting/following o/**

**Well late late late update qnq. I posted that AddxEve oneshot so maybe that satisfied for a little bit. I'm also entering the FanFic contest for ElsNA so be prepared for a DiE x CBS (slight DiE x CN) oneshot later this week o/**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**WielderoftheSilverSword: AKSNDKAJSND BUT I DIDNT UPDATE FOR TWO WEEKS /loud sobbing/ ALSO YOU NEED TO UPDATE NOW TOO**

**Babylon1914: Oh thankie /)v(\ Well here is your update o/**

**tsunshun: I didn't get the Miho-/loud sobbing/ but i will complete the Friday the 13th event /determined stare/ Oh about that, Deol is totally gonna get her ass kicked.**

**Western-Otaku: I know that feel o/ I cannot shut up on the internet and I worry I'm annoying people... MS is slowly dying. I feel sad. I played A LOT back in 2009 on a cleric and an assassin. Now... not so much but I occasionally play. YES I NEED A THIEF CHARACTER IN ELSWORD WITH PASSIVES THAT INCREASE THE ED DROPPED BY MONSTERS I NEED NOW LIKE OMFG I NEED IT—IF IT RELEASES, BYE BYE CN **

**NOPE ADD IS GONNA KICK DEOL'S ASS—/slapped for OC abuse**

**Also, we hit 583 views o/ So happy to know people read my stuff. Thanks everyone!**

**That's all I think for now, bye~))**


	6. Nasod King, Defeated

To Twist Fate 6

Chapter Six: Nasod King, Defeated

* * *

><p>The stream of energy collided into Deol like a tsunami, she repressed her yell of pain.<p>

'Damnit! I didn't get that attack to hit!'

"You!" Add was already dashing past her, charging an attack from behind, "Who are you?!" he kicked off his dynamos, sending electricity in the way of Deol.

"Shit!" She swore, jumping up. As she landed on the floor, Deol pulled out her dagger.

"Do you honestly not remember me?" The question didn't come out as strong as she liked.

"I've never seen you in my life." he hissed.

Deol staggered back a bit, "That son of a bitch! He never told me you forgot me! Why are you attacking me anyways—"

"Quake buster!"

Deol was knocked down by the attack, "Agh!" She yelled.

Backflipping away, she gritted her teeth. 'Insanity at its finest.'

'Those weapons he has... Floating Nasod drones. Power source, power source, what would he use for his power source?' The black-haired girl could only dodge Add's attacks as she recharged mana and thought of strategy.

'Tch, strategy. I must think Br—... Add is too far out of my league in order to start playing strategically.' Her eyes darted around the 'battlefield'. If any one of them was knocked off the moving platform they'd pummel to their death.

"Kekekeke, you weakling!" Add laughed.

Deol's attention suddenly was seized by Add again, "Excuse me?" She skidded to a stop.

"Quit running and fight me. You disrupted my systems, and you'll pay!"

Deol's eyes widened, 'My systems? No he means the drones, he would never try to—', once again her thoughts were interrupted by Add's glorious timing of attacking.

Her hair got slightly singed but that's the least of her problems.

"Fine." Her voice went void, "I'll give you a fight..." She mumbled a few words after that.

"Delusional Burst!" The image of Deol flickered before disappearing.

Add whipped his head around as Deol reappeared behind him, striking him down with multiple stabs and slashes, knocking him down.

She stood atop of him, crushing his stomach with her boot, holding up a notebook.

"Lookie what I have here, seems old, unused for a long time. Seems like you forgot you had this." The girl smirked.

The white-haired boy looked up at her, irritated, "You shit, you're heavy."

"Tch, nice try, _brother_, learn the difference between mana and weight." Deol glared.

"Brother?" Add asked, aghast.

With one swift movement, the dagger Deol held was pointed straight at Add's neck with one hand, the other held several throwing knives that could be dropped onto Add's chest.

"You don't remember me." She said in a statement, "Aha...", Deol looked at his hair, 'Of course... I dyed my hair black.'

Suddenly, even if she was quick about it, Deol wouldn't have stopped Add. He teleported out of her lock and left behind an explosion.

'How did I not notice him plant that?!'

"Pulse Cannon!" Add yelled, followed up by his laughter.

Deol hardly had any time to manabreak.

"Let me tell you," the tracer walked up slowly, "I don't have a sister!"

"You fucking shit!" Deol flipped up, sprinting towards Add, stabbing his arm through, but purposely avoiding his chest. She pulled the dagger out before turning around him and stabbing the other arm. Add was frozen in shock and pain.

"Not so strong physically, eh? Brother?" She hissed.

"I don't have—" He hissed in pain before he started to laugh. "A sister? You wound my arms so and expect me to believe you're _family_? Kehehehehehe, you really are stupid! And your usefulness has ended anyways, you're trash to me now." Two of his drones started spinning and switched to healing function.

((A/N: I'm sorry Deol, I've already been waayyyyy too nice to you. Suffer. #OCLove2015))

Deol couldn't react fast enough, one second she had the upperhand, the next she was being completely annihilated.

'I can't block his attacks!'

She was getting knocked around, and nothing she did could break her out.

'This feeling of helplessness...', Deol tried to shut off the pain like she had always done before. Pain was a feeling the human brain registered as 'bad'. Trick yourself into believing it is normal. It's always worked before, but emotions poked at her mind now, preventing the tactic from working.

Finally knocked down onto the ground, she coughed up blood as Add slowly walked to her, menacingly.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Who are you?" He held his hand out, threatening to use his drones.

"I'm your si—"

"Bullshit!" He threw his hand back, "One last chance! You're wasting it, y'know." Add laughed.

Deol coughed again, blood splatting onto her gloved hand.

"Deo—... Subtract." Add's eye flickered. So it was her. He pulled up the monitor. Sure enough, the blinking light _was _this girl herself.

He pulled it down. "Well, you can leave now. I wanted to try out some battle functions, I'm disappointed that someone who claims to be related to me is so _weak_." Add turned to leave.

Deol coughed again.

'Damnit it! Everything I want is out of my reach because I'm never. Strong—', she coughed again, '—enough.'

The sound of explosions resonated everywhere.

Deol's eyes widened, pushing, forcing herself up to get to the Altera Core.

'I'm not concerned for their well-being at all. I just need them for the future.'

But she found her brother already, so there wasn't any need for the Elgang anymore.

Or so she thought.

Add didn't even take the time to glance down as he went ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Elsword slammed down to the ground as the Nasod Robot knocked him down harshly.<p>

"Elsword!" Aisha yelled, "Get up, you moron!"

The Nasod King, in Altera Core, had attacked the El Search Party, Rena and Raven were carefully avoiding each of the attacks the hands of said king tried to inflict on them. All the while, attacking each of the El Cores that powered the Nasod.

"This is one really strange Nasod..." Rena muttered. She looked up quickly to jump back due to a giant hand slamming down in front of her.

"A core has emerged in centre of the field!" Aisha yelled, raising her staff, "It must be a weak point!"

"Well attack!" Elsword charged forward, launching more Wind Blades at it.

As they hacked and beat the core, the Nasod King behind them charged energy. Preparing to unleash it in one powerful blast attack.

Reading each other's minds, they all backing up and dispersed in order to avoid the attack.

"He wouldn't take much more to take out..." Elsword muttered under his breath.

Seemingly just before the energy blast was released, someone attacked the core before it withdrew.

"Moonlight Carnival!" Deol yelled, successfully pulling the move off and repeatedly stabbing and slashing the core and blinding several nearby Nasod Bladers.

"Nasod King, DOWN!"

She toppled over.

* * *

><p>Add simply watched from afar, he carefully inched past the El Search Gang (who were caught up with Deol) and tried to head to the Altera Core.<p>

'Kehehehe, this is too simple. Worthless scum, so stupid.'

And just as he thought that, Aisha looked up and saw him.

"Hey, isn't that the Add guy?"

Add hopped onto his Dynamos and fled the area cursing.

"Shouldn't we go after him?!" Aisha cried, jumping up.

"Deol is more important right now, besides there's checking the area for the El as well." Rena said.

"I... guess you're right."

"She sustained some serious injuries..." Elsword noted, "Rena, will you be able to help her?"

Rena held her chin, thinking, "These attacks are burns, either from fire or electricity. As well as some bruises and cuts. Nothing too serious, I'm more confused on how she couldn't withstand these attacks."

"We all have a weakness." Raven shrugged, "This just might be her's."

"Fair enough..." Rena frowned. "Though I am puzzled on how she attained these injuries."

Aisha checked her pulse, "Well, perhaps she had a run with the Add person."

"That seems the most reasonable, but why would they fight?" Elsword asked.

"Well why not? We know nothing about them. We don't know if they're both related in anyway." Aisha answered.

Deol's eyes slowly opened, except they were magenta.

Secret Exposed.

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: Thank you to. shirobara1, Myujikaru Shoujo, Panadamonium Geist-Gott, Ghost-chanzu, and Skyyblue001 for favoriting/following (ovo)b I love you allllllll.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**tsunshun: I decided to be nice to Deol for a little bit. But not for long =w= I recently transferred to VoidEls so I've been too lazy to check up with any events ElsNA has had so far since Feburary 20.**

**Babylon1914: You're welcome ewe**

**FumeKnight: Ack, I personally feel like I could have made this chapter a little better, but y'know... I kinda got busy with school so this chapter is a little rushed. Damn school and damn homework.**

**Siilver Phantom: You change your URL, waiii, loljk. YOU. YOU NEED TO UPDATE /flails arms around/**

**Western-Otaku: I kinda already ditched CN on ElsNA ever since I moved to VoidEls and created a CBS... Except I'll create a CN some day again...**

**Maplestory 2 scares me. It just does. **

**She's actually not that bad (ovo)b, I've defeated a Code: Electra and an Over Taker i spar match before with my CN. Granted I was 2-4 levels higher than them but... it was 2 v 1. CN is all about the critical hit, so success aura is verrrry useful. The xxz~z combo is great for racking up damage and doesn't KD so you can continue looping it for quite a while (as long as you react fast enough to fire x right after the combo ends). Hornet Sting-Explosion is also very helpful in awakening. I've sparred against a friend who was an MM and he _always_ complained about the explosion hitting him, and thus my core release doing lots of damage on him. Okayineverwonbutyknowhecomplainedaboutit. **

**Long story short, CN is pretty good if you know how to use her, you just need quick reflexes, not necessarily a lot of skill. Because I have no skill whatsoever. Considering I started Elsword last Decemeber... =.=;;**

**Whek whek, that's all for now (ovo)b**

**byeee))**


	7. Author's Note 1

Author's Note

Agh, shit I forgot to add a few things to the A/N last chapter and I'm much too lazy to go back and edit it. So here,

1. I have a few new fanfic ideas, and I'm asking which one would you rather see/read. Either idea will feature personified versions of the weapons used by the Elgang (I have chosen Conwell, Angkor, Erendil, Raven's Nasod arm (I'll come up with a name later), Moby and Remy, Chung's Destroyer (once again, name later), Eun, Claymore, and Dynamo (one person who can create shadow clones of himself). There are two ways for this to go:

A) A High School AU which would be lighthearted and funny, containing bucket loads of romance and the ElGang as teachers.

B) A darker themed story where the weapons will be the ancient heroes of legend and what not, adventuring through the past Elrios, being a pre-Elgang.

I haven't decided if I wanted Lu and Ciel's weapons included because... What to do with them.

I ALSO HAVENT DECIDED IF I SHOULD PAIR MOBY AND REMY OR DYNAMO AND REMY /holds head/

Help me out a little? (Also names are appreciated as well)

2. I might go on a little of a pause till March Break (which will be very soon) I also might not update a lot this coming September... I'm transferring to a more... Prestigious school I guess, so I must not lag behind.

3. I've decided where this story will end and how it will end, not sure about everything in between though...

That's it, review on the previous chapter to answer my questions, thank you!


End file.
